


Working Late

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee works late, but Abby knows when to call it a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table three, prompt #21 "21:00"

Squinting at his computer screen, McGee reached for his reading glasses, and paused. This pair had been Gibbs’s, once— the screw holding the left ear piece was still a bit loose from all the times he’d thrown them onto his desk. McGee could finally understand the feeling.

Every new advancement in digital filing technology claimed you could _go entirely paperless, cut your paperwork in half_ , only to require twice as much form-filling-out as doing it on actual paper. Sometimes, he thought about (mis)using his authority as director of NCIS to make everyone fill out a paper copy, too, but he rejected the idea just as quickly— his people already worked hard enough as it was.

His door opened a crack. “Knock, knock.”

“Abby?” he said. “What are you still doing here? It’s after nine o’clock.”

“A little birdie told me _you_ were still here,” his wife replied.

McGee smirked. “Would that bird be named Tony, by any chance?”

“He might be,” Abby allowed. “But he was on his way home. Like you should be.”

“Abs…”

She walked over to his desk— she had traded her platform boots for more practical flats nearly a decade before, and her pigtails were almost completely gray, but she was still the same perky Goth he’d gotten a tattoo for all those years ago— and leaned a hip against it.

“Timmy, you promised me that after our children went off to college, you wouldn’t be a crazy workaholic unless a really important case came up.”

“I did,” he agreed. “And you’re right. This stuff can wait until tomorrow.”

“Good,” she said, and kissed him, soft and comfortable. “Because I was thinking that we could try that new Chinese place that just opened. What do you say?”

He smiled and kissed her back. “That sounds perfect.”

THE END


End file.
